


Tied Up

by sophies_choice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_choice/pseuds/sophies_choice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean breaks into Becky’s apartment and finds Sam tied to the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: Season 7: Episode 8 - Time for a Wedding.

Dean picks the lock to Becky's door and makes sure it’s safe before entering, no one in the hall to watch him enter without permission.

The apartment is quiet, undisturbed as he locks the door behind him and looks around making sure to be as quiet as possible.

He frowns, everything is so tidy and clean. Cleaner than most of the run down motel  
rooms he and Sam usually stay in. It's a home. It's Becky's home, now Sam's  
Home and the very thought of it pisses him off. 

He has no idea what the fuck Sam was thinking marrying his number #1 fan, it smelled of magic a mile away. He doesn't know how it was done, but something supernatural has to be going on, no way would Sam marry the girl. No fucking way and Dean, despite what Sam says, is going to let that pass. 

He is going to figure out exactly what the fuck is happening to turn his world upside down. 

Dean checks everything in the living room, looking for hex bags, looking for voodoo magic, anything that can explain what's happening but doesn't find anything. 

He moves to the kitchen, nothing. It's all clean, it's all normal.

When he turns to the bedroom he can see the doors wide open, the wall decorated with clues and paperwork regarding the case and it makes him want to punch something. Punch something so hard until it hurts because watching Sam work a case with someone else is fucking insulting. 

Dean moves slowly into the room, his eyes glued to the wall. It was definitely explicit. Every victim, the maps accurate, the newspaper stories tacked to the wall. It was a good lay out and it only pisses Dean off more. 

He sighs and shakes his head. This is crazy, breaking into his brother's wife's apartment just to refute his own insecurities. 

After a few moments Dean decides to leave. This is crazy, even for him. What right does he have to question his brother's decisions? Granted, there have been several questionable moments in Sam's life but this. This is maybe too much.

Dean runs a calloused hand down his face and turns around when he hears it. A quiet shuffle of movement to the left and his body tenses. His reaction is instant after years of practice, his fingers curling around the gun tucked in the back his jeans.

As he draws and turns his thumping heart jumps to his throat.

Spread out in the bed is Sam, wrists and ankles bound to each corner.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The smile that spreads across Dean's mouth is loose and indecent. He lowers the gun immediately.

Sam's eyes narrow, mouth stuffed with a wash cloth, clogging any noise and Dean chuckles.

"Your wife's kinky, Sammy Boy," Dean walks around the bed and sets his gun on the night stand. Sam tugs at his restraints desperately as he begs through his eyes. 

Dean's mouth twists, his eyes drifting down Sam's body. He spots a pile of jeans, Sam's jeans, thrown to the side and blanket covering Sam's lower half. His body heats instantly, boiling under his skin.

"Is this a sex thing, Sammy?" Dean draws, licking his lips, eyes drawn to the tight veins popping from Sam's arms. He has a sudden desire to run his tongue along those tense arms, brewing deep in the pit of his stomach.

Sam struggles again and Dean chuckles at the desperate muffled noise coming from his mouth.

"Maybe I should leave you like this," Dean's eyes darken, his pulse turning red hot as he watches Sam fight the knots.

But he isn't that mean, seeing Sam looking so helpless and he grabs the cloth plugging his brother from speaking.

"Goddamn it, Dean, untie me," he gasps out the second he's able to voice his demands.

But Dean licks his lips as he takes a seat beside his brother on the bed, his hand running up Sam's arm, fingers closing around the expert knot. He has to give it to Becky for doing something right. 

"How'd a little girl like her get you all tied up like this?" Dean inquires, brushing his fingertips back down Sam's arm, sweeping up the tense tendons of his neck.

Dean feels Sam's breath hitch as his thumb catches just below Sam's pulse point.

Sam swallows thickly. "Sh-she drugged me," Sam breathes as Dean moves his hand up, sweeping under his chin, the pad of Dean's thumb brushing carefully along Sam's lip. "Dean, please," he asks softly, closing his eyes when fingers ghost over his cheekbones. "Dean."

But Dean thinks maybe this isn't such a bad situation.

"Hmm," Dean hums leaning forward, his face so close he can feel Sam's breath pushing against his mouth. "Sammy," he whispers and Dean's blood rushes like sin through his veins. "Maybe," he licks his lips, breathing hot against Sam's mouth, "maybe I should leave you like this," and Dean moves in, the tip of his hot tongue brushing sinfully against his brother's lower lip. "Would you like that?" he asks, dipping his tongue into Sam's wanton mouth, curling around Sam's tongue.

"Dean," he gasps, pulling him in, sucking hard, closing his mouth tight against his brother's mouth and Dean feels electricity running through his veins.

Dean pulls back and he gets to his feet, flushed hot and wanting as he strips off his jacket, pulling at his tie. When he sits back down Dean runs the palm of his hand along Sam's chest, his fingers tripping over the hard buds of Sam's nipples. As Sam shudders it makes him hot, slamming into his stomach like a punch.

Sam looks beautiful, flushed red across his neck, cheeks blush and soft.

Dean's eyes travel carefully along Sam's taught body and he can hear Sam breathing heavy against the hold on his body.

"You think I could just let you get married like that?" Dean's fingers tug at the buttons on his shirt. "Tried to get away and this," his eyes meet Sam's dark and heated with want and need. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" He smoothes a hand down Sam's body, slipping under his shirt to caress the hot flesh of his brother.

"Fuck," Sam sighs pleasantly, breath catching, "It wasn't me. I didn't know-" Sam grasps as soon as Dean licks a hot trail along his neck, so close he can feel a heartbeat. 

"Tried to run away but this-" Dean sucks at the pulse under Sam's chin, pulling hard, blood rising to the surface in a mark. "Got married, to a fucking fangirl," Dean flattens his tongue along Sam's jaw, licking up towards his ear until he sucks the lobe in, toying with the soft flesh. "Trying to make me jealous?" Dean sucks hard and pulls back, eyes so dark, Sam shudders. "You think I wouldn't be pissed, Sammy?" He asks.

Sam groans, straining against the binds that hold him in place. "I didn't-"

But Dean straddles Sam's body, his hips flushed against Sam, the material of his pants stimulating the heat hardening his cock. "Left yourself vulnerable to this stupid girly bull shit," Dean drags his hands up Sam's torso, his fingers catching Sam's t-shirt and pulling it up to reveal the smooth expanse of his brother's body. He licks his lips, going down, his mouth sealing over a rosey nipple, lapping until it's rock hard and lolling Sam into heaven.

"Oh fuck, Dean," Sam's writhes sinfully under Deans mouth. "God," he breathes achingly slow.

"Maybe I should punish you," Dean breathes hot against Sam's chest, his lips pressing kisses along the middle of his chest, fingers shoving the t-shirt as high as it can go, catching under Sam's armpits.

Dean licks down the middle of Sam's sternum as his body shifts lower, pausing at the dip of his belly button. Sam gasps out, and his body pulls at the knots, tension so tight. Cock so hard Dean's mouth waters.

Dean climbs off, shedding his shirts, tugging at his belt buckle.

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson," Dean growls softly, his cock twitching at the pleasure rising in his brother. "Do you want that Sammy?" he asks, always asks just to make sure what he's doing is wanted, craved and begging for it.

"Dean," Sam begs and Dean can see the tent of his brothers cock pulsing under the blanket. He wants it, as bad as Dean does and it wracks through his body, coursing through Deans veins like this is right. He has to tell himself it's right because he wants Sam so much.

Sam strung up up so tight he can't move. Can't stop Dean even if he didn't want it but Dean knows, he knows Sam wants it. Can see it in his eyes. Can see it in how hard his brother is for him, rock hard, aching for him and Dean's body shudders with the simple assumption.

Dean grabs the blanket and throws it aside, seeing Sam's rock hard cock, curved up at attention, poked through his boxers, glistening with the gentle pulse of pre come, waiting, wanting. 

Dean breathes heavily through his nose, his mouth watering, the tug in his stomach staunch and tight with desire and want, need. He needs Sam the way he needs to breathe.

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean's eyes climb to Sam's eyes, locking strong to the soft glistening hazel soul. "Are you waiting for her? For your blushing bride? That tight little cunt?"

And Sam moans, slithering down into the bed wantonly. "No," his voice strains, tight and full of heat. "Not her," he groans, fingers curling around the tightness of his wrists. 

Dean reaches out, shoving the unnecessary cloth down Sam's legs, past his hips down his thighs, Sam's cock jumping up against his stomach, rock hard and red. Dean curls his hand around the silky soft skin of his brother's cock, sliding slowly down to the base and Sam jerks, his hips lifting restlessly. 

"Not her?" Dean licks his lips, glistening, raw, obscene for his brother. "Then who, Sammy? Who are you waiting for?" His fingers curl up against the veins under Sam's dick, shocking him into a deep gasp of desire.

Sam pulls at his restraints, whipping up into Dean's fist. "God, Dean. Dean, please." Sam begs. "You. I want-"

Dean strokes down, his mouth watering at the mere sight of Sam's tied up body, stretching taut against the restraints. His skin flushed, glistening with sweet sweat. Dean's own desire to ravish Sam's body checked, tightly inside, his arousal so hard for him against the rough cotton of his pants. Almost painful. 

Dean's fingers slide down to the base of Sam's cock, glistening with sweet pre come, pushing up over the head, his fingers brushing against the tender slit of Sam's head. 

"Oh fuck,. Fuck, Dean," Sam begs painfully, pushing up, straining. "Faster," he pleads, sweat building at his temples, just above the gentle swell of his top lip. "Dean," he gasps and Dean doesn't think he can hold out much longer, pumping strong and swift, pushing Sam to the edge.

"Want my mouth on you?" Dean asks darky, eyes heavy and smooth with desire. Dean wants to cover him, swallow him whole, taste the softness, caress the silky flesh of his brother but he holds back. 

Sam should have to pay for his own actions. Getting married, taking a fan as his wife, Sam doesn't deserve the pleasure Dean can give him but fuck if Dean wants to. Suck Sam's cock into his mouth, take him all the way down into his throat that he chokes. 

"Want me to suck your cock?" Dean asks and he needs to, just to make sure and Sam sobs. 

"Please," he groans and Dean leans over him. He can feel the heat of his brother, cock so hard, a sweet bead of pre come pushing out. He leans down and licks at the tip, tasting him, teasing. "Think she'll come back, see us like this? My mouth on your cock?" And the mere thought of it sends a rapid fire shock to Deans dick, pushing hard against his pants. "Think she'll want to watch?" Dean sucks Sam in, groaning softly at the musky taste of his brother, sucking him down. He tastes amazing, sin and silk.

And Sam cries out, bucking into Dean's mouth. "Don't care," he gasps out, quivering at the feel of Dean's mouth around him, hot and glorious. When Dean slides down to the base and sucks up, right up to the head Sam writhes violently. "Oh fuck, Dean," he struggles against the knots at his limbs. "Please," he begs and Dean relents. The begging, the pure, raw, pleasure of his brother leaves Dean shuddering. 

It doesn't matter, nothing else matters to making Sam feel good and he wants to make Sam feel so amazing.

Dean presses a hand to Sam's stomach, holding him down, sucking up on Sam's cock, tongue sliding under the soft bundle of veins that sends his brother bucking hard into his mouth.

"I've got you, Sammy," Dean's lips curl, suck like a sweet lollipop before he pulls away and slides two fingers into his own mouth. 

Sam's body tightens and his eyes roll back, straining, "Fuck me. Dean." And his eyes flutter, opening, blown out wide, soft hazel teasing against the edges. 

All Dean can see is his desire, the flush of his tight body, aching to be touched.

Dean reaches down, sliding between the soft cleft of Sam's cheeks, towards the hot heat of Sam's body. 

Dean's finger tips sweep around Sam's puckered hole, clenching at the mere brush of Dean's fingers. 

"Fuck, Dean. Dean please," he begs and Dean pushes one finger in, slowly, teasing, pulling out the rush of desire from his brother’s body. When Sam groans Dean pushes in further, twisting and Sam stutters, gurgling on his own words.

Dean licks his lips and pulls out in a rush, pressing again, one more time before sweeping two fingers against his brother, sweeping down soft and gentle, wringing his brother to the edge before he presses in, breaking the soft pink rim of Sam's ring, skin tight and thin around him. As Dean watches Sam's body suck him in, pulling him deep his body jolts violently with pleasure.

Dean pushes further in, past the second knuckle, deeper until his fingers brush down against that sweet sweet spot that sends Sam bucking up into the air with a cry. 

"Like that, Sam?" Dean breathes hot and warm. And Sam cries out when Dean touches him deep, right against his prostate.

"Fuck, Dean, oh my god," Sam struggles, bearing down, begging for more. Dean presses deep, almost pulling out, twisting his fingers and shoving back in, hard, pressing down. 

"That's it, Sammy, that's where it feels good?" Dean leans down, sliding Sam's cock past his lips, sucking carefully as Sam lifts from the bed, arching his back tight and high, breathing out Dean's name, just how he likes it. 

"Oh fuck. Fuck, Dean," Sam breathes with a sob. "Dean," Sam begs. "More, want-"

And Dean scissors his fingers, deep inside brushing Sam's prostate over and over again.

Dean is there, his cock so hard he can feel a bead of pre come pushing out of him. His pants so tight any friction makes him gasp around his brother’s cock. He wants to fuck Sam. Fuck him so hard his eyes explode, his body shudders so hard it's limp and spent.

Dean pulls his fingers out, licking at the taste of his brother.

"Want me to fuck you, Sammy?" Dean asks softly, tugging at his belt, sliding his zipper down and reaching down, slotting his hand along his hot cock. It jumps at the very touch, burning dark and when he pulls it out Sam's eyes blow out more, his lips licking down against the soft pillow.

"Fuck me, Dean, I want-" Sam's head falls back on the bed. 

"Yeah, Sammy, want me inside you?" Dean breathes, stroking down, sending sharp pleasurable sparks up through his body like a rocket. He spits in his hand, smoothing down his cock, stroking slow and pleasing, sending Dean to the edge with excitement. 

Sam nods, begging softly, words pushing past his lips quietly. Begging, always begging, like he wants it so bad. Always needing it so bad.

Dean steps off the bed, hand still on his cock as he looks at his brother, so fucking gorgeous, flushed and hot with desire.

He moves to one ankle and quickly releases Sam’s hold, the cloth binding sliding down his ankle and fluttering to the floor. Dean pulls one side of Sam’s boxers free and slots himself between his brother’s legs, running a hand up the underside of his thigh, fingers brushing slowly, Sam gasping.

“Fuck, Dean, come on, please,” Sam begs and Dean leans down and kisses the soft flesh behind Sam’s knee. Licks at the warm crease before he spits once more, smoothing down a careful hand on his own cock, and lining up with Sam’s entrance.

“You ok, Sammy?” Dean asks quietly, trying hard not to just shove himself into his body, feel that tight, hot, heat around his cock. Sure he’s selfish and wants it all, but this is his brother, beautiful tied up, Sam who wants him and can’t go anywhere. 

“Fuck, Dean, fuck. Just,” Sam gasps as Dean’s slick head presses against the ring between his legs like he’s teasing. “Just do it, fuck. Do it, Dean, I want it. I want it so bad, please,” he begs and Dean feels the heat stutter down his body, head to toe as he presses his cock into Sam, slow and steady at first.

Sam’s breath hitches, filled with hesitation.

“You ok, Sammy?” he breathes heavily through his nose, the feel, the pressure intense around him. He honestly doesn’t know if he can stop even if Sam asked him. Dean pushes in even further and Sam jerks against his restraints.

“Dean, fuck, Dean, come on,” Sam begs and that’s all Dean needs before he plunges deeper, pushing in further and as soon as Sam’s breath hitches and he writhes, down into the bed, Dean knows he’s hit that super sweet spot. Sam whimpers, “Dean,” he begs once he’s full inside, just there, filled to the tilt. “Move, fuck, you asshole, fucking move.”

And that’s all Dean needs, he pulls out slowly and sweeps in hard with intent.

Sam begs him, pleads with soft pretty whispers, asking for him, begging for him and Dean can’t handle it.

He pumps in hard, one hand clenching around Sam’s ankle, the other pressed hard against Sam’s hip, holding him down so he doesn’t move, but it’s difficult, Sam grating with each stroke, pulling him deeper, clenching hard and unreal around Dean’s cock that makes Dean want to explode with each tug and constriction.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, Sammy, you can’t,” Dean shifts his hips, slams down and Sam cries out loud, not even bothering to hold it in.

Dean loves the noises Sam makes when he’s getting fucked, it helps him; drives him to do more, give him more and when Dean’s cock smoothes over Sam’s sweet spot and Sam cries out in pleasure it makes it hard to control himself.

The desperate slap of skin has Dean pushing deep, slamming hard and desperate just so he can hear Sam cry out again, pleading, begging for more.

“Dean, fuck. Fuck, Dean,” Sam whispers, voice choked with desire, writhing against the bed, body shifting hard up on the bed, fingers squeezing the bindings until his knuckles turn white. 

Dean knows he’s going to come soon, he reaches out, pulls his hand off Sam’s flushed body and wraps it around Sam’s cock, heat bleeding hot and hard against his palm. He strokes up, fingers curling around the slick head sending Sam into shivers and Dean grins.

“Come on, Sammy, you almost there?” he spares a glance at his brother who’s jerking against the mattress, so overcome that he can’t even open his eyes; Dean slams into him again seeing that pretty mouth push out silent pleas of more, more, please Dean more.

Dean jerks his hand up Sam’s cock again, two, three, four more times before Sam’s body tightens and soon spills out white hot heat onto his stomach, thick, rich streams of come that Dean wants to taste, touch, put in his mouth.

Dean comes, breath caught in his chest, making him fall against Sam with exhaustion, breathing deep through his nose.

They both breathe deep, chests meeting each other in labored breaths before Dean manages to pull himself up and look at Sam.

He’s spent, eyes closed, mouth open, catching air like his lungs can’t get enough of it. It’s so fucking sexy and Dean soon pulls out with an indecent pop and Sam shivers against the ties.

“Sam,” Dean moves from the bed, trying to catch his breath, tucking himself in carefully, zipping his pants up and walking over to the head of the bed. Dean grabs for the blankets and tugs them back around his brother’s stuttering body.

Sam’s eyes shift under his lids, his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and Dean presses a hand to his brother’s cheek, hot and flushed under his palm. He leans in and presses his mouth to Sam’s lip.

He opens up tiredly, licking slowly, used and spent, tired and wasted. Dean’s hand slides down Sam’s jaw, spreading around his neck, drawing his tongue in deeper, sucking sluggishly against Sam.

He pulls away with a hum. “You ok, Sammy?”

Sam’s eyes flutter open, eyes blown wide to the rim, a soft ring of blue and gold just slightly present. “Dean,” he whispers and struggles once again against the restraints. Dean knows Sam wants to touch him but he can’t and Dean won’t let him go.

Dean kisses him again, pressing his mouth hard against Sam’s mouth and draws out a whimper, soft and sweet, teasing against his lips.

“You married this girl,” Dean whispers slowly, biting down on Sam’s lower lip. “Now you’ve gotta deal with it,” he sinks his teeth in before pulling away and Sam makes a soft noise of protest. “Gonna leave you like this so she can see you,” Dean smiles and pulls away.

He bends and grabs the slip of cloth he let fall earlier and Sam struggles as Dean grabs his ankle and ties him back into place. Pulls up Sam’s shorts.

“Dean, you fucking asshole,” Sam chokes out brokenly, so close to passing out, so near sleep. “Don’t, please.”

But Dean leans in and kisses Sam’s ankle, licks at the rough skin just above his heel. “Stupid decisions come with stupid consequences, Sammy,” he winks and moves away.

“Don’t,” Sam begs but Dean is making sure his clothes are presentable, smoothing his hands along his hair, down his face, past his waist and Sam struggles once again. “Dean, fuck-”

Dean feels a contentment which he is sure he will pay for in the future once Sam gets a hold of him but in the mean time he can indulge himself. “Not even gonna clean you up,” he murmurs and reaches for the gun on the nightstand, “See if she even notices how fucked out you are,” he chuckles and leans in one last time pressing his mouth to Sam’s lips, open and filthy, licking him raw and deep so Sam whimpers out against him.

“See you, Sammy,” Dean reaches out and runs his fingers along Sam’s bruised mouth. “You know how to find me,” he winks one last time and heads out of the apartment.

Dean doesn’t remember why he came in the first place, but that doesn’t matter, not after he set his eyes in Sam.

He opens the door and can still hear Sam calling for him, yelling like it’s going to make a difference.

Dean chuckles deep to himself and make sure the door is locked before he walks out, Sam’s pleas still ringing behind the door.


End file.
